Ava Jaxo
by Enderpigman9
Summary: Based on the decision of the SWTOR mission, Objective A-77


_I have previously uploaded this to Deviantart, but i have edited it since and do intend to take it off that site soon._

_This story is a precursor to a series I'm writing called, "The Ramune Legacy" which is a fan-fiction series based on the Video Game: Star Wars: The Old Republic. the series focuses on four of my player created characters, Aiden Slade (Light side Sith Warrior), Jason Lightwalker (Light side Jedi Knight), Hatch Sury (Light side Smuggler) and Sorviori Styks (Light side Trooper). Part of Sorviori's charater is that no matter what, he goes with his heart, which come Operation: A-77 ment that he saved Sargent Jaxo __(Who has a suporting role in the series because I highly doubt Bio-ware will use her again),__ instead of the 314 prisoners. and this story takes place after the Trooper story where both Sorviori (My Trooper) and Jaxo face the reality of their actions on A-77. While this is told from Sorviori's perspective, the actual series will take on a form akin to SWTOR itself._

General Rakton, is dead. Those lost in the campaign against him are avenged, but why does it not feel like a victory?

Jorgan walked up to me and said, "You did it, sir. You stopped him."

"Thank you Jorgan." I replied.

"Something wrong sir?"

"No… no I don't think so."

He sat down near me, "I get it Sorviori. It's a hard choice to make, just wish you were in a better mind space." That's the thing, I was.

I always told myself that I would sacrifice anything to keep the Republic safe; Hell, I sacrificed a previous squad mate to re-acquire a super weapon. So why was this different? I love Elara, not her. Saving the masses fits with my morality. So why? Why did I let three-hundred and fourteen people die for her? I'm as clueless as anybody, but I don't know who to turn to, except Ava Jaxo herself.

Maybe Jorgan will understand, he did say it was a hard choice… no, no he'll never understand, and Elara? My dear, dear Elara? She cares for regulations almost as much as she cares for me. Forex is a droid, he only cares for the republic, and don't get me started on Vik and Yuun.

I have spare time; I'll try and talk to Jaxo.

* * *

As I knock on the door of Ava's apartment, I come to no response. So I knock again, and again. Until I can't bare it anymore, thankfully Ava gave me the passcode to her apartment when we went out for drinks. So I opened the door to see her with a blaster up to her temple.

"Jaxo!" I yelled. She pulled down the blaster and threw it on the ground, I ran to her and knelt down in front of her, "You alright?"

"Why?" She cried to me, "Why me?" She was in distress.

"I… I honestly don't know."

"You could've lost your job because of me, why take the risk?"

I put my hand on her shoulder, "I couldn't lose you. I don't know why, but I couldn't." she leant forward and put her arms around me, while bawling her eyes out.

I got up and sat next to her, she looked to me and said, "This is all my fault! You would've saved everyone if it wasn't for me."

"Don't say that Ava…"

"It's true, you know as well as I do."

"If anyone's at fault it's me or Rakton. It was never your fault."

"But I asked you to do it. That makes me as much in the wrong as you."

Without thinking I said to her, "I almost lost you once, I'm not losing you again."

"But you're with Dorne aren't you? Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" She was right, I did love Elara, but… I realise now that I do love Ava, not as a lover, but as a sister. I have a brother, the famed Jurborl Styks the Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order. My parents overlooked me for him, their "Little Jedi", all my life I was hoping for another non-force-sensitive child to enter my life. Without knowing, Ava's become that sibling I was looking for.

"Whatever happens, we'll face it together." I said to her.

"Re-really?"

"Ava, I'm a man of my word. I won't rest easy until you're better."

She wiped away tears, "You're a good friend Sorviori. I'm lucky you're one of mine."

* * *

I spent a couple of hours with her around the town, checking that she was okay. But as we were getting drinks around lunch time, Elara called over holotransmitter.

"Sorviori, where are you? We had lunch plans!" She said to me angrily.

Then I realised that if she really loved me, she'd understand, "I'm sorry Elara, just… things aren't great."

"What do you mean?"

"I caught Jaxo trying to commit suicide." Jaxo had left to go to the bathroom, so I was alone, "I know you don't agree with what I did on A-77, but I couldn't live with myself if she took her own life."

"I know your heart better than anyone. If you want, I can ask for another chair."

"Wha… Elara you sure?"

"I'm your wife, and you've always been there for me. It's time I returned the favour."

"Thank you, Elara." I replied as Jaxo walked up to our table.

"What's up?" Jaxo asked me as the holo ended.

"Would you like to join Elara and I for lunch?" I asked her.

"You sure? I can be a bit of a bugslut around stuck up woman."

"Trust me, she's a lot less stuck up when you get to know her."

"I'll keep you to that." We finished our drinks and headed of to dinner. You know, I didn't sign up to the army to shoot up imps or to be a hero, I signed up to give people a bright future, and, with a little help, Ava's future, with a little help, looks to be bright.

And no, she did act like a bugslut at lunch.


End file.
